A Few Days Until Christmas
by Infinitetive
Summary: The whole entire Angry Birds crew get ready for a new Christmas.
1. Prepare the decor,already!

**Just another random story with birds and Christmas**

 **Angry Birds belong to Rovio**

 **A/N: Ruby (Female Red Bird) is in this,and so are Stella's friends. You could say that they are visiting for the holidays. Maybe a few Gale moments.**

 **Another A/N: I'm ABSWillowFan from deviantart. :D**

 **December 18,11:23am**

Narrative POV

"When can we go to the tree store?" Jake asked.

"Jake,I said we could go after we help with the decor-"

"Matilda! Pleeeeease!" The Blues complained.

Matilda sighed continued to walk along the dirt road. The 3 blue birds continued with their rant until they saw a unmistakable medium-sized red cardinal.

"RED!" all of them screamed at once. (except Matilda,of course)

Red dropped the hammer he was holding with his weird,invisible arm. "WHAT?!" He shouted,but the Blues just giggled. All the other birds went inside the house that Red,Chuck,Stella,and Silver were working on. It wasn't perfect,but it was pretty decent. The all sat around a circular carpet,for some unknown reason.

"Now can we get a tree?" Jay said out of nowhere.

"Yeah! I've been wait for **BILLIONS** of years" Jim responded.

"Jay and Jim. I told you we would have to help with the decorations- We haven't even started..." Matilda stated.

"I'm pretty sure you said 'decor',not 'decorations'."

"1. I was interrupted and 2. It's the same thing"

"Then get started!"

"Blues,blues,blues,calm down. Your patience hiding?" said Chuck.

Matilda sighed and went to her garden,even if it was freezing cold outside. But hey,she _loves_ her garden.

 ** _December 18,11:57am_**

Bomb was eating his favorite flavor of ice cream,strawberry.

"Bomb, I don't think it's a good idea to eat ice cream on a cold day." Red advised him to stop. But...

"ఠ_ఠ why"

"Because it's already cold-"

"ಠ╭╮ಠ No..ice cream?"

"Sorry to break it to you. But sometimes you gotta-"

"(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ NO!"

"Okay,okay you can eat you ice cream..."

"Thanks,Red!"

Red walked (or hopped) over to Ruby. Ruby and Terence are cooking dinner,since Matilda was still outside,she asked Terence. Red had to admit dinner smelled fantastic. Ruby turned to Red...

"Hi Red! What's up?" Ruby greeted.

"Well,everybird seems so uptight today?"

"Probably just for today." Said Terence,still not having to turn around. ( **A/N Yes,Terence can talk in this fanfic. But not as much** )

"I guess..."

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH" Silver screamed. All of the birds ran to her and asked what was the matter. Another thing they didn't know was that a huge bucket of water was above them. The bucket dumped the water all over them,they were confused,but pretty angry. Silver started giggling and a few seconds later bursts out laughing. A rectangular yellow cockatiel jumped from the curtains and started laughing too. It seemed like the kids were starting to laugh. But the others didn't.

"Um...what...?" Willow started.

"-WAS THAT?!" Gale shouted from behind the crowd. "My beautiful cape has been soaked!"

"Oh,get over it." Hal stated. "It's just a cape. I've been through worse."

"Been through worse,you say? Have you ever been trapped inside of a volcano?" She argued.

"A...WHAT? I didn't really-"

"Exactly."

Dahlia rolled her eyes and went out of the room. They all started to leave too.

 **First chapter...finished! I hope you enjoyed this,tell me what you guys think! :)**


	2. Almost Christmas Time

**December 22,6:12 PM**

Hal POV

"Yay! We have finished everything we have to do for Christmas." I said to myself.

...

"Now,all we have to is wait." I took out my banjo out of nowhere and started playing near a fireplace without any fire inside it. We don't want to burn Santa. Some people say that Terence is Santa,but that's just a myth. Right? Plus,it was _pigs_ who started the myth. So it's hard to believe for us birds.

"Where is everyone?" I realized.

Red POV

"Terence?" Where was he? Was he in a post office sending a letter for our cousin,Tony,to come over? Possibly.

 **BOOM!**

"WHAT THE?!" I yelled. And then I had a thought: _'Ugh,did Bubbles inflate and fart again?'_ Huh,what a weird thought.

"RED!" I heard Matilda call out. I ran...or hopped...over to her and she said:

"The pigs are trying to steal out gifts and tree for the _36th_ time. But! This time they have actual BOMBS! We can't let this place get destroyed,we worked so hard,and other reasons. We have to send a bird that won't cause great damage." I started to think of a bird,but instead,I thought of a plan.

"We could just intimidate them." I called Terence in the nearest phone booth. I looked behind me and Terence and Tony were right behind me,I screamed in surprise. "That was quick."

 **December 23,12:01 AM**

Chuck POV

" **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM** " I screams at the top of my lungs,Christmas was one more day away! And that one more day is this day. Exactly 23 hours and 59 minutes before Christmas eve. I'm so excited! But I think I woke everybird up with my fangirling. But they gotta learn to wake up earlier! So I think I did them a favor. :D

 **And that was a pretty short chapter. Chapter 2 done!**


End file.
